


Betrayal From the Ones Closest to Us

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [9]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Intent To Kill, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Character Death, Poisoning, i still dont know how to tag so let me know if i should add anything, murder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: "You saw someone die, it was me wasn't it?"
Relationships: Or just platonic, it can be read as implied botw zelink
Series: A Cursed Future [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Betrayal From the Ones Closest to Us

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

Flora was quiet. She crushed the Silent Princess into the powder. Her hands shake as the flower crushes into the powder making it more like a clumpy liquid. She had been researching for years. She knew it was her fate to kill the one she loved. 

She had taken years to finally nail down as to why she had to do this. But then it her. She sealed Ganon away. She was responsible for that. Therefore in conclusion. Perhaps... if she killed the hero, it would stop the cycle. Flora knows it’s unlikely... but it can't hurt for her to try.

Her ancestors would have more knowledge from her research. Her purpose had passed and with hers gone there was no need for Hyrule's hero. Wild's death will be well valued by the Royal Family, Flora would make sure of it. 

Her hands were clammy as she reached for the little animal poison she had found. The liquid poured with ease into the mixture of bugs, herbs and monster parts. She stirred the liquid with the mortar. It was almost complete. 

Flora had tested this particular edition of poison, once. An unsuspecting hylian man, he was in similar build as to her Wild. The man was a loyal servant of new, when she did it. Flora knew she was known to be kind and gracious. The servant thought nothing of it when he accepted a glass from her with an unusual liquid, claimed to be Flora's attempt at a Noble Pursuit.

The man struggled for a bit, gurgling about until he fell to Flora's feet. Pale and coughing. Attempting to bring back up the substance and failing to do so. Then the struggle stopped. Flora gazed down, her whole body shaking. She had just killed a man. The thud must have alerted the Zora guard outside her room who came in a hurry to clear the scene. 

The poisoned worked. She had hoped it would be painless... yet judging by the servant, it was not. Flora had come so far in her research, now was not the time to stop. The hero would survive a little pain. She knew that all too well. Her poison would do the trick and would be valued by the royal family, she knew it. 

The liquid substance, was purple as she poured it into a bottle. The drink would settle down to turn into a more redish tone. She put the cork into the bottle and gave it a light shake before placing it in a picnic basket.

She had been planning this for many days without count. However, today would be the final one. Today would be the day they marked the Hero of the Wild's death. Today was well planned with only a moment to spare. It will be all quick for her and she will have nothing to worry about.

A light knock on the door had Flora close the basket quickly. "Who is it?" she called, she didn't expect her voice to sound so wobbly. "It's only me, Flora." Wild replied as he entered the room. Flora let out a nervous laugh as she brushed her hands on her pants. "Are you ready for today?" she asked as she picked up the picnic basket to show it off. "Yes! Of course!" smiled Wild reaching out to take Flora's hand. She grabs it lightly as Wild begin's to lead her through the halls of a castle in repairs.

The two giggled and laughed as they traveled across the lands until they reach an all too familiar tree. The castle is in the distance. There's the sound of nature surrounding them. Flora loves it. The little hill allowed for a slightly better view. The trees behind them set a marvelous backdrop. Everything was so peaceful and well, not a sign of rain to be in sight. 

Wild laid down a blanket allow them to sit down and converse. The items of the picnic were soon on the blanket. Flora was quick to hand off her homemade drink to Wild. "It's the truly mastered recipe." She told Wild with an eager nod. Wild smiled at her politely as he examined the bottled drink. "I'm sure it'll be tasty after I eat." 

Flora nodded again in reply as she picked up a scone half and spread jam over it. She bit into the treat enjoyment spreading across her face, it was tasty. The scone almost made her forget what was soon to happen.

Wild pulled the cork off the bottle after he had eaten in what seemed to be his weight in scones. "You've been trying to mimic the taste of the Noble Pursuits that they have in Gerudo town, right?" asked Wild as he brought the drink to his lips. 

Flora hummed. "Yip, you're the first to try it!" He wasn't. The dead servant was. His body buried only recently. No investigation, he was dead, and that was all. Why waste resources? 

Wild took the bottle away from his lips and placed it on the ground. "You didn't tell me you packed honey candy!" Wild exclaimed taking a few pieces and popping them in his mouth. Flora let out a soft sigh. "It skipped my mind, I've been a little distracted lately." 

Wild gave a soft nod. He began to rub Flora's shoulder, a feeling of comfort. "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here."  
Flora felt a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't expect to be emotional today. Flora shook her head. "Let's just enjoy the day." She whispered.  
Wild let out a soft hum. He removed his hand from her shoulder and picked up his drink again, bringing it to his lips.

The red liquid poured into his mouth. It had no particular taste. No, it tasted sour and bitter, like the smell of the animal poisoning that the castle had. He tried to ignore it. Wild the gagged. Spilling what little contents was left in the bottle on the picnic blanket. 

With disturbed eyes Wild looked to Flora. "W-wha-t he sai-d, he, wa-s righ-t." he stuttered. His body began to shake furiously. Flora could only sit back and watch. The regret was sinking in. 

Wild attempted to stand up. His body shook and quaked. He fell back down. His head fell to rest in her lap. "I'm... I'm so sorry, it's the only way." She began to run her fingers through Wild's blonde hair. The man shaking with a force that Flora did not see in the servant. Wild must be allergic to one of the ingredients. "Wisdom sealing away Calamity Ganon for good, Perhaps wisdom rid-ing of the hero would work. A way to seal the cycle for those of our future, Link." Flora quietly explained. Wild's thrashing began to slow down. Flora felt a faint pulse as she pressed two fingers again his neck.

The pulse grew fainter and fainter. Wild's shaking had stopped. "I'm so sorry, but we need this chance." Flora said softly. The tears continued to fall from her green eyes. She pressed her lips to his forehead. A soft touch, their last interaction. Wild's body thrashed again to life. It weak there's no chance he can truly fight against the poison like this. She pulled away. Wild's body continued to thrash a final gurgle of words left his mouth "I-m, so-r-ry I wa-sn't eno-eno-ugh." His final words to her. 

Flora slowly pat his head. Wild's face was pale his eyes were slowly closing. "You, you were always enough." She said softly. 

The heart beat its last few beats. The final one was a struggle. One final chance. The poison attacked him from the inside, out. The Hero of the Wilds was dead. 

Hyrule always had this misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He always was. He saw it. Wild of this time was dead. He could only go back to the group in distress. 

The camp was peaceful but they all easily picked up on the energy Hyrule gave. "What's wrong?" Twilight was quick to ask. They pestered at him, all the group. Hyrule couldn't even make eye contact with Wild. 

"It was me, wasn't it?" Wild asked softly. "You saw someone die, it was me wasn't it?" Hyrule let out a shaky nod. The camp fell to silence. "Who?"  
"It was Flora."  
"She would never."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
